The invention relates to a connector bank for use in telecommunication and data systems for connecting a shielded cable including a shield cable. The bank includes a bank body with at least one line of insulation displacement contacts, (cutting/clamping contacts) provided with contact slots for engaging conductor elements of the cable.
A connector bank of this type is known in the art from West German Patent 28 04 478. In such a connector bank, serving in particular for telephone cables, insulation displacement contacts are arranged in the bank body. It is disadvantageous that it is not possible with this arrangement to connect shielded cables. The arrangement does not provide a terminal position for a shield connection. Another disadvantage consists in that the insulation displacement contacts are not protected sufficiently against voltage surges acting from outside.